


Même au Paradis...

by Modocanis



Series: Anges [4]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Jokes, COVID-19, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Humor, Insults, Limbo, M/M, Minor Violence, Pandaemonium, Pandemics, Pangolin, Paris (City), Parody, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/pseuds/Modocanis
Summary: Pandémie: Épidémie qui atteint un grand nombre de personnes, dans une zone géographique très étendue.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael, Michael/Raphael, Raphael/Asmodée
Series: Anges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545013
Comments: 41
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

« Il vous est arrivé quoi à vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre...Je me souviens que c'était en sortant du Louvre...

\- Vous êtes Parisienne ?

\- Non, j'étais juste en visite.

\- Je me disais aussi, une Parisienne au Paradis... »

La décédée rit avant de continuer son récit :

« J'ai voulu traverser la rue de Rivoli...

\- C'est celle que la Maire a fermé à la circulation ? Ça doit être plus calme.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, puis j'ai entendu la sonnette d'un vélo et voilà, je me suis retrouvée ici...Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça.

\- Ah ? Moi, je m'attendais aux grilles dorées et au bureau d'accueil...

\- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait fermé ! Et il est où Saint Pierre ? Ils n'ont même pas indiqué d'horaires ! C'est quoi ce service ? »

Sur le bureau vide du gardien du Paradis, on avait scotché à la hâte un panneau qui annonçait "Je reviens dans...". Le "dans" était barré d'un trait de plume et on avait griffonné en dessous :

« Quand on aura trouvé un vaccin ! »

***

Lucifer avait encore été appelé à la porte principale des Enfers. Si ça continuait, il allait y délocaliser Pandaemonium, ça lui éviterait les allers-retours. Mais, pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à ses gardes, qui tremblaient, recroquevillés derrière lui. Même lui n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir. Après un long silence gênant, il finit par retrouver un peu de contenance :

« Non, mais là, ça va pas être possible. Que vous veniez vous balader, de temps en temps, en petits groupes, je tolère, mais vous n'allez pas débarquer par millions ?! C’est pas l’espace Schengen ici ! Et y'a des anges en plus ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Pour rejoindre les Enfers, c'est pas la bonne méthode. Je vous rappelle que dans "déchoir", il y a "choir", j'en sais quelque chose !

\- Euh, Monsieur Satan ? »

Il baissa la tête vers une petite sainte, qui s'était détachée de l'immense groupe de figures radieuses et auréolées qui attendaient devant les portes, avec valises et sacs de voyage.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais vous ne comprenez pas. Nous sommes venus vous demander l'asile ! Nous ne pouvons plus rester au Paradis !

\- ...C'est une blague ?

\- Non, je vous assure. C'est absolument impossible ! »

Et des millions de voix reprirent en choeur :

« Impossible ! »

***

« C'est fou ce que c'est calme aujourd'hui...On jurerait qu'il n'y a plus personne. »

Raphaël étouffa un bâillement. Il s'était réveillé tôt, il n'était même pas 14h. Il faisait tourner une cuillère dans sa tasse de café pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un thé trop chaud.

« On a l'impression d'être revenu au début, tu te souviens, quand on était juste une poignée ?

\- Et alors ? »

Michael s'exerçait à l'épée, comme tous les jours, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Les élus et les autres anges avaient pris l'habitude de faire de grands détours comiques pour l'éviter. Mais, Raphaël avait beau surveiller les alentours, personne ne passait ni ne volait dans le coin.

« Ce serait marrant de se retrouver juste tous les deux, hein ? 

\- Je vois pas en quoi...et y'a Gabriel. »

Comme pour faire exprès, l'Archange arrivait en sautillant de nuage en nuage. Il leur adressa un grand signe de sa main libre, l'autre étant encombrée par une boule écailleuse. 

« Ah ! Cool ! Vous êtes pas cachés vous !

\- Cachés ?

\- J’ai trouvé personne d'autre ! C'est dommage, je voulais présenter mon nouveau copain à tout le monde ! »

Il souleva la boule qui s'avéra avoir un long museau fin, quatre pattes et une queue. 

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux.

« ...Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce pangolin ? »


	2. Chapter 2

« C'est charmant chez vous ! Ça s'appelle comment ?

\- Les Limbes.

\- Vous êtes installés depuis longtemps ?

\- Dans les trois cent mille ans, je dirais. Depuis les débuts de l'Homo sapiens...Il n'y avait pas de calendrier à l'époque et, au bout d'un moment, j'ai arrêté de compter....C'est Lucifer qui a offert de nous accueillir.

\- Après ce qu'il vous a fait subir, c'était la moindre des choses. Il a un peu grogné à l'entrée, mais il a fini par tous nous laisser entrer !

\- Il a son petit caractère, ce vieux serpent...Cette maison était une vraie ruine au départ.

\- Vraiment, vous avez drôlement bien aménagé, c'est épatant !

\- C'est surtout mon mari qui se charge de la déco, ça l'occupe. Il fait la cuisine aussi. Pendant le confinement, il n'a pas raté une seule émission du charmant pâtissier...

\- Tous en cuisine ? J'adore ! Enfin pour regarder, hein, pas pour faire....Vous vous êtes confinés ici aussi ?

\- Vous pensez ! Tous les nouveaux arrivants passent par les Limbes avant de rejoindre leurs cercles de tortures. Et entre ceux qui toussent et ceux qui ne veulent toujours pas porter de masques, même quand les harpies leur tombent dessus...On a préféré rester prudents, on ne rajeunit pas.

\- On a fait pareil là-haut. Quarantaine à l'entrée du Paradis et masques obligatoires pour tout le monde, même les anges. Ils ont beau nous répéter que ça ne touche que les mortels, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait hein ? J'ai lu beaucoup d'articles sur Internet et ce n'est pas clair du tout. Même si je n'ai pas de symptômes, je me suis faite tester par précaution, mais ça fait plus de dix jours que j'attends les résultats ! C'est l'Archange Raphaël qui gère. Je vous jure, avec lui, on a le temps d'être malade...

\- Surtout avec des pangolins en liberté...Ça a dû être une sacrée panique.

\- Ah ! quand on l'a vu trottiner sur les nuages...On a attrapé ce qu'on pouvait et on a filé !...Tout de même, ça ne se fait pas de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste, je suis désolée.

\- Pensez-vous, ça me fait plaisir de voir des nouvelles têtes. On n'a pas souvent de la visite...Mais c'est pratique pour aller voir notre fils Caïn, qui est incarcéré au Neuvième.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile...

\- C'est surtout pour notre cadet que c'est compliqué. Abel a du mal à venir jusqu'ici, ils ne veulent jamais le laisser repartir, mais il appelle souvent...Et vous, vous avez un fils aussi, non ?

\- Oui, Jésus...Lui, il est toujours à la maison.

\- Ça lui fait quel âge ?

\- Deux mille vingt ans.

\- C'est encore un petit jeune !...Vous reprendrez de la tarte aux pommes ? »


	3. Chapter 3

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas allés au Purgatoire ? C'est plus près !

\- Personne ne veut aller au Purgatoire...Ils font des cours de Zumba, maintenant. »

Lucifer regrettait déjà d'avoir convoqué les Princes des Enfers, pour trouver une solution à la crise migratoire provoquée par l'arrivée massive des habitants du Paradis. Ils avaient le don d'aggraver les problèmes au lieu de les résoudre.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Ils sont là, il va falloir vous y faire. On ne peut pas les laisser dans les Limbes, ils vont faire des mauvaises rencontres, c'est infesté d'athées. Mais je ne peux pas tous les accueillir à Pandaemonium, la ville est déjà surpeuplée. On cumule des centaines de kilomètres de bouchons aux heures de pointe...

\- Si tu n'avais pas fermé les voies sur berge, aussi. » critiqua Mammon, la démone de l'Avarice.

\- Je ne les ai pas fermées, elles ont été détruites lors de la dernière crue du Stix. Je peux continuer ? Bon, l'idéal ce serait de les répartir équitablement dans les cercles, mais, au Neuvième, il fait moins 273,15°, ça va leur faire un choc après la température parfaite de là-haut. Au Huitième, ils ne vont pas dormir, le Septième va les rendre fou, le Sixième, c'est trop humide, ça me laisse le Cinquième. Paymon ? »

La démone de la Colère lui jeta un regard mauvais, sans cesser de tracer des sillons sur le plateau de la table, à l'aide d'une dague très aiguisée.

« Ah non, mais moi je laisse pas entrer des gens potentiellement contaminés par ce putain de virus ! Vous imaginez s'ils le refilent à mes dragons ? Vous savez ce que c'est un dragon qui tousse ? Et je vous raconte pas ce que ça consomme en vétérinaires ! »

Lucifer préféra éviter de relancer le discussion sur la contagiosité du coronavirus qui causait la panique sur Terre. Les murs portaient encore des traces de sang suite à leur dernier débat.

« Mammon, tu aurais de la place au Quatrième ?

\- Ça dépend. Comment ils vont payer leur séjour ?

\- On les héberge temporairement, on ne va pas les faire payer.

\- Tu vas payer pour eux alors ?

\- Non, on les invite gratuit.... »

Mammon déroula sa langue fourchue, elle montra ses crocs et poussa un tel sifflement que Lucifer renonça à finir sa phrase. Il se tourna et leva la tête vers le démon qui restait debout, aucun fauteuil n'étant assez solide pour lui.

« Belzébuth ?

\- En cherchant bien, je dois pouvoir trouver de la place sur mes grills et dans les fours... »

Avant que Lucifer ne puisse lui demander d'arrêter de se payer sa tête, le responsable du Deuxième Cercle poussa un de ses soupirs qui faisaient perdre tout contrôle aux mortels. À moitié allongé sur son siège, les bottes posées sur la table, il s'était montré plutôt discret jusque-là, se contentant de lécher une sucette avec des mouvements de langue qui auraient dû être interdits.

« On va perdre encore combien de temps ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on discute, je vais les accueillir moi !

\- Vraiment Asmodée ? Tu auras assez de place ?

\- Aucun problème ! Je les prends tous ! » Il s'humecta les lèvres d'un air gourmand. « Un par un, ensemble, tout me va... »

L'expression désabusée de Lucifer lui inspira un sourire carnassier.

« Si tu veux te joindre à eux, tu es le bienvenu ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( J'avais pas prévu d'écrire tout ça...)

« Personne n'a vu mon auréole ? Je l'avais y'a pas cinq minutes...

\- Vous avez le mot de passe du wifi ?

\- Quelqu'un a de la 4G ? Moi, je suis toujours en Edge...

\- C'est qui qui a fait votre déco ? Je pensais que le gothique, c'était plus à la mode.

\- Il y aura des messes d'organisées ?

\- On mange à quelle heure ? Y'a un menu végétarien de prévu ?

\- Vous captez _Tous en cuisine_ ? Ça m'embêterait de rater la prochaine recette...

\- Elles sont où les toilettes ? »

Lucifer, qui slalomait entre les élus et les anges qui encombraient les couloirs de son palais, grogna une réponse :

« En bas de l'escalier, dans le fleuve de lave.

\- Ah bon ? C'est pas très moderne... »

Il soupira avant de donner la bonne réponse :

« Deuxième porte à gauche. »

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était lui qui avait accepté de les héberger. En négociant avec la physique, il avait réussi à caser tous ceux qui étaient descendus, mais sa demeure de Pandaemonium y avait perdu en tranquillité. Il n'osait plus mettre les pieds dans la salle du trône, remplie de matelas et de lits de camp. Pour échapper à l'avalanche de questions qui fusaient de toutes parts, il préféra aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé y trouver Jésus, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il était entouré de ses apôtres et la scène donnait une impression de déjà vu. Sans les draps de soie noire, elle aurait pu servir de modèle à une fresque dans une église. Avant qu'il puisse faire demi-tour, le Christ interpela le Diable :

« Lucifer ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Mes amis, remercions notre hôte pour sa charmante hospitalité ! »

Il eut l'impression que les remerciements des saints s'enfonçaient dans ses tympans comme des aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

« Là, par contre, c'est ma chambre...

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a ce beau portrait de l'Archange Michael accroché au dessus du lit ! On m'avait dit que vous étiez proches... »

Lucifer se concentra sur sa respiration pour conserver son calme. Les bougies blanches et les bâtonnets d'encens qui brûlaient dans la pièce ne l'aidaient pas.

« Je me suis installé ici pour mon prêche quotidien, tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?

\- J'en veux surtout à moi-même.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir grand besoin de paroles de réconfort ! »

Jésus annonça d'un air béat :

« Installe-toi ! Je vais commencer par une petite parabole dont tu me diras des nouvelles ! »

Les apôtres applaudirent avec un enthousiasme débordant.  
Lucifer recula vers la sortie.

***

« Je m'ennuie. »

Raphaël s'était rapidement lassé de se promener dans les rues vides du Paradis. Il était revenu auprès de Michael, qui continuait ses exercices d'escrime, sans ciller.

« Je croyais que tu aimais le calme.

\- Oui, mais pas quand ça dure. Là, j'aurais presque envie qu'Uriel me demande de bosser.

\- T'as qu'à aller faire du karaoké avec Gabriel. »

Ils pouvait entendre l'Archange entonner les plus grands tubes de k-pop, dont il essayait d'apprendre les paroles à son nouvel ami le pangolin. La musique faisait vibrer les bâtiments déserts.

« C'est quand même curieux que tout le monde ait disparu, comme ça, d'un coup. Tu crois que c'est une punition divine ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je L'ai peut-être énervé, sans le vouloir, et voilà comment Il me condamne ! »

L'espace d'une seconde, Raphaël crut voir un sourire amusé danser sur les lèvres de Michael.

« Tu veux plus rester seul avec moi ?

\- Le prends pas mal, mais t'es pas la personne la plus facile avec qui passer l'éternité. Tu frappes tout ce qui bouge et on ne peut jamais te toucher. Si j'essayais, tu me repousserais... »

Michael mit un terme à l'entraînement pour pointer son épée en direction de son comparse.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? T'es sérieux là ? Si tu veux de l'affection, vois avec Gabriel !

\- Je me sens seul, c'est tout. Entre la distanciation sociale et les disparitions, c'est dur ces derniers temps. »

Il aurait pu enquêter, chercher les causes, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il préférait attendre, au cas où le problème se réglerait seul.

« Un simple câlin, c'est vraiment trop demander ?...Allez ! Ce ne sera pas long. Après, je te laisse tranquille ! Et personne ne nous verra ! »

Malgré tout, Michael vérifia autour d'eux. Il hésita à deux reprises, avant de baisser son arme. Puis, il fit un vague signe de tête. Raphaël se rapprocha avec prudence, s'attendant à se prendre un coup de poing. Il fit attention à bouger doucement pour que Michael puisse voir chacun de ses gestes et ne soit pas surpris. Il osa investir son espace vital et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, en faisant attention à ne pas les placer trop bas. S'il le frappait maintenant, ça risquait d'être douloureux. Il s'avança centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à sentir le corps de Michael contre le sien. Il avait beau ne pas porter son armure, il était rigide. Les dents serrées, il maugréa, près de son oreille :

« T'en profites pas un peu là quand même ?

\- Hum... »

Raphaël appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Michael et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il savait qu'il devait profiter de chacun de ces trop rares instants. Au bout d'un moment, il eut la satisfaction de le sentir se détendre un peu. Il commença à se laisser aller. Il leva même son bras libre et posa la main sur une de ses omoplates...

« Ah d'accord...Ça va ? Je vous dérange pas ?! »

Sans se séparer, les deux Archanges tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de s'élever.  
S'ils n'avaient pas été des êtres surnaturels, le regard de Lucifer les aurait incinérés.


	5. Chapter 5

La situation était sous contrôle, il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Tant que Raphaël parvenait à maintenir Michael entre lui et Lucifer, il ne risquait rien. Même si le Diable essayait de feinter le sauroctone, la lame de son épée assurait sa sécurité. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience, en attendant que l'orage passe, et à ne surtout pas faire de blague sur "Michael entre eux deux". Il avait déjà poussé le bouchon assez loin.

Lucifer échappa de peu à un coup qui visait sa jugulaire. Il recula en feulant :

« Ça dépasse les bornes !!! Je me coltine vos empafés de saints et d'anges, avec leurs questions à la con, et, pendant ce temps, vous vous bécotez tranquilles ! Au milieu des nuages ! »

La remarque piqua la curiosité de Raphaël. Il osa jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Michael.

« Tu sais où ils sont passés ? »

Lucifer essaya encore une fois de se jeter sur lui, mais Michael le tint fermement à distance.

« Si je le sais ? Ils sont tous chez moi ! Je n'ai plus une place dans le palais !

\- Alors, c'est ça l'explication ! Ils sont descendus en Enfer !

\- Vous avez imaginé quoi ?! »

Raphaël échangea un regard avec Michael, et le trouva aussi peu concerné que lui par la question.

« En fait, on n'a pas vraiment réfléchi aux détails…

\- Il y a 99 % de la population du Paradis qui disparaît et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ?

\- On s'est dit qu'ils allaient bien finir par réapparaître….

\- Ils ne remonteront pas tant que vous laisserez traîner des pangolins !

\- On n'a pas de pango….Enfin , si, y'a celui que Gabriel a ramené...Ah ! Ils ont eu peur à cause du Covid ! Mais on n'est même pas sûr qu'il vienne du pangolin, ce coronavirus. Il est très proche génétiquement de celui qui touche les manidés, sans être absolument identique...

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre leur expliquer ! gronda Lucifer.

\- Alors, de un, avec toutes les fake news qui traînent sur internet, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me croire. Et de deux, je ne suis pas là pour te faire plaisir.

\- Je ne peux pas les garder en bas !

\- Pourquoi tu les as laissés entrer ? demanda Michael, avec curiosité. Les bonnes actions, c'est pas ton registre...

\- C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Raphaël. Depuis quand, les Enfers, c'est une terre d'asile ? T'as encore prévu un coup tordu, hein ? Tu vas les garder en otage et tu vas réclamer une rançon pour leur libération ? C'est pour ça que t’es monté ?!

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à ...

\- Tu veux réclamer le corps de Michael en échange ! Avoue ! »

À la seconde où Raphaël prononça ces paroles, il le regretta. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il aurait encore moins dû illustrer sa théorie en se pressant contre le dos de Michael, en passant ses bras autour de son torse et en lui agrippant les pectoraux. Michael maîtrisait à la perfection le coup de tête arrière et il méritait de souffrir.

La douleur explosa au niveau de son arcade sourcilière droite. Sous l'effet du choc, il recula et se retrouva à découvert. Lucifer ne perdit pas cette occasion, il profita de la distraction de Michael pour se glisser sous son épée. Raphaël essaya de ramper à l'abri, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce type d'exercices physiques. Il vit Lucifer fondre sur lui et il ne put que lever les bras, même s'il savait que ce maigre rempart ne le protégerait pas de la rage qu'il lui inspirait.

Heureusement pour lui, même si Michael lui en voulait d'avoir pris des libertés, il n'avait pas l'intention de l'offrir aux griffes de son pire ennemi. Il rattrapa à temps son adversaire. Il visa la jambe gauche de Lucifer, restée boiteuse après sa Chute, et lui fit un croche-pied qui l'envoya s'écrouler, de tout son long, sur les nuages. Alors qu'il essayait de se redresser, Michael lui colla un genou entre les omoplates et planta son épée à un centimètre de sa tête, pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

« Maintenant vous vous calmez ! » Il pointa un doigt menaçant vers Raphaël. « Et vous m'écoutez ! Tous les deux !

\- Comme si j'avais le choix...marmonna Lucifer.

\- Bon, j'ai peut-être une idée pour arranger ce bordel... »

À leur grand agacement, Raphaël et Lucifer s'étonnèrent en choeur :

« Toi ?!

\- Oui, moi, et alors ?

\- Tu es plutôt du genre à attaquer qu'à réfléchir…. »

Histoire de donner raison à Lucifer, Michael lui gifla l'arrière du crâne.

***

Raphaël se maintenait aussi loin que possible de Lucifer. Si le Diable s'était calmé, rien ne garantissait qu'il n'essaye pas de le poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion. Il préférait rester en retrait et observer la scène.

On disait de Michael qu'il était une tête de mule irrécupérable, mais, il avait beau râler, il finissait par obéir aux ordres, pourvu qu'ils viennent d'une autorité qu'il reconnaissait. Raphaël savait d'expérience que l'archange le plus têtu, le plus impossible à raisonner, était celui que Michael surplombait, la main sur le pommeau de son épée en guise d’argument.

« Où est-ce que tu as fourré ce putain de...euh...Ce pangolin ?!

\- Je te le dirai jamais de la vie, na ! »

Les bras croisés, Gabriel ne voulait rien entendre. La petite créature écailleuse demeurait invisible. Il pouvait l'avoir cachée sous sa toge ou n'importe où dans l'espace et le temps, voir dans une dimension parallèle. Lui faire avouer allait demander plus que de la persuasion.

« Il n'a rien à faire au Paradis, tu le sais très bien !

\- C'est le mien ! C'est moi qui l'ai libéré de sa cage ! Si vous en voulez, vous avez qu'à vous en trouver un ! »

Michael recula. Il savait que menacer Gabriel de son épée ne servirait à rien. Il fit un signe de tête au Diable.

« Vas-y, essaye-toi...Avec moi, ça va mal finir. »

Lucifer opta pour une stratégie à l'opposée de celle du sauroctone. Il s'agenouilla devant Gabriel, pour se mettre à son niveau et écarter toute impression de menace.

« Gabriel, nous n'allons pas lui faire de mal. Il sera bien traité, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais que je ne touche pas aux animaux. Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Un griffon ? Une mandragore ?...Le Kraken ? »

Sa voix pouvait se faire si douce et caressante quand il le voulait. Il aurait pu convaincre un pape d'abdiquer sa foi, une reine d'abandonner son royaume, un actionnaire de renoncer à ses dividendes, mais Gabriel secouait la tête avec obstination.

« Je peux pas ! On a vécu plein d'aventures ensemble ! C'est un super copain !

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que l'on pourrait t'offrir ?

\- Nope !

\- Quelque chose que l’on pourrait faire peut-être ?

-...Hum...

\- Je ferai ce qui te plaira ! Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux. »

Les yeux de Gabriel se mirent soudain à briller d'un éclat inquiétant.

« ...Tout ce que je veux ? »

Derrière lui, Michael émit une sorte de grognement qui pouvait passer pour un avertissement, mais Lucifer l'ignora.

« Je te le promets !

\- Tu serais assez gentil pour me chanter une chanson ?

\- Laquelle ? J'en ai inspiré tellement...

\- Celle-là ! »

Gabriel sortit, d'un pli de sa toge, une feuille froissée où étaient dessinés des cœurs mal coloriés aux feutres roses et rouges.

« C'est un duo ?

\- Oui ! Il faut que Michou participe ! »

Lucifer se tourna vers Michael, qui avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler une huître périmée. Il lui passa la feuille. Il n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil.

« ...Plutôt crever du Covid ! »

***

« Tu devais pas aller avec Michou et Lulu ?

\- Non, là, j'ai épuisé la patience de Lucifer. Il ne va pas vouloir me revoir avant un moment...ou jamais. Et toi, Gabriel, ça va ? Pas trop triste d'avoir dû donner ton pangolin ?

\- Un peu...mais c'était une si jolie chanson ! Je savais qu'ils finiraient pas dire oui. Tout le monde finit par me dire oui...à la fin. »

Michael avait juste dû détruire un bâtiment, pour se calmer les nerfs, avant de s'y mettre. C'était le quartier général des Chérubins, personne ne le regretterait.

« Tu ne leur as pas laissé beaucoup de choix...

\- J'avais trop envie de les entendre ! » Gabriel se mit à fredonner : « Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau ! Aimer c'est monter si haut ! »

Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et il interrompit son récital.

« Ça t'a pas fait trop de peine quand Michou il a fracassé ton beau téléphone ? »

En temps normal, Raphaël aurait été ulcéré, mais ce n'était pas si cher payé pour avoir pu filmer une telle scène. Une chance que Michael ne s'en soit rendu compte que vers la fin.

« Nan, j'ai sauvegardé la vidéo sur le cloud.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on pourra réécouter la chanson ?

\- Plein de fois ! »

Il en était sûr : jamais il ne se lasserait de ce duo entre Michael et Lucifer. Gabriel n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir que cet extrait d'une comédie musicale sur Roméo et Juliette.  
Il allait se repasser en boucle les images de Michael, rigide comme un piquet, ânonnant les paroles qui célébraient l'amour, sans équivoque ; Lucifer, à ses côtés, se laissant peu à peu entraîner par l’atmosphère romantique ; sa tentative, si peu discrète, pour se rapprocher ; sa main qui essayait de prendre celle de Michael ; et surtout, surtout, le moment où l'Archange l'avait écrasé sur le sol et lui avait sauté dessus à pieds joints en continuant de chanter "Aimer c'est voler le temps ! Aimer c'est rester vivant !", avec des notes de haine encore jamais égalées.  
C'était sans prix.


	6. Chapter 6

C'était l'une des journées les plus folles que le pangolin ait vécues, encore plus incroyable que celle où il avait découvert une termitière ET une fourmilière intactes. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était dans cette cage, et il commençait à se dire qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant, quand cet oiseau bizarre, au plumage lumineux et coloré, était venu le chercher. Il l'avait emporté très haut dans le ciel, au milieu des nuages. Si c'était là que les pangolins allaient après leur mort, ce n'était pas très intéressant. La musique était entraînante, mais il n'y avait pas d'odeur et rien à manger.  
Puis l'oiseau l'avait repris et l'avait déposé dans une grande maison avec des tapis dans lesquels ses pattes s'enfonçaient. Il y avait aussi une humaine âgée, vêtue d'une tenue jaune avec un chapeau assorti. Quand elle l'avait vu traverser son salon, elle avait lâché sa tasse de thé. Il y avait eu beaucoup de cris, d'agitation et de gens qui courraient partout.  
À présent, le calme était revenu. Il était dans les bras d'un étranger à la mine sombre qui l'avait amené sous terre. La chaleur lui rappelait sa forêt tropicale natale. Il avait faim, mais son porteur était trop occupé à échanger des regards noirs avec son compagnon pour s'en préoccuper.  
Ce blond, à l'air revêche, le fit sursauter en crachant soudain :

« Quoi ?! Mon plan a fonctionné ! On a montré à ces cons que le pangolin n'était plus au Paradis, et ils sont tous remontés ! C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu vas pas te plaindre ?

\- Il y a juste un petit détail auquel tu n'as pas pensé, grinça le brun.

\- Ah ! Ça va ! Je pouvais pas deviner qu'ils en auraient peur eux aussi !...Et t'y as pas pensé non plus ! »

***

En arrivant devant les portes du Paradis, les élus s'attendaient à être accueillis par un patriarche à la longue barbe blanche et par des anges jouant de la harpe, mais certainement pas par un énorme chien tricéphale, à la fourrure sombre et aux yeux de braise.  
Installé derrière le bureau de Saint Pierre, il haletait en laissant pendre ses trois langues roses, sauf quand un mortel approchait : il montrait alors les crocs et se mettait à gronder.

« Rha ! Mais laisse-moi un peu de place ! »

Pierre apparut à côté de l'énorme chien. Il le poussa pour atteindre son siège. Cerbère émit un grognement de protestation qui ne l'impressionna pas.

« Y'a pas de "muf" qui tienne ! J'étais là avant ! Va falloir que t'apprennes à partager ! »

Cerbère posa ses museaux sur le bureau pour bouder. Pierre reporta son attention sur les décédés. Il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre malgré le masque bleu chirurgical qu'il portait plaqué sur sa barbe.

« Au suivant ! Votre nom ?

\- Dona...

\- Eh ! Attendez ! Il est où votre masque?!

\- J'en porte pas ! C'est pour les mauviettes et les...

\- Cerbère ? »

Le chien infernal se redressa d'un coup en remuant la queue.

« Attaque ! »

Il bondit par-dessus le bureau.

***

Raphaël avait dépassé le stade où il essayait de faire passer du café pour du thé. Sa tasse était remplie d'un alcool puissant, dont seuls les Enfers avaient le secret. Il le dégustait tout en contemplant le chaos qui régnait au Paradis. Du haut du belvédère, qui jouxtait le quartier général des Archanges, il avait une vue imprenable. Impossible de ne pas remarquer les silhouettes cornues des démons, et les formes décharnées des damnés enchaînés, qui encombraient les rues de la cité céleste. Les saints les avaient répartis en petits groupes pour leur offrir des visites guidées des lieux, tandis que les anges montaient, à la hâte, un camp de réfugiés dans le jardin d'Eden.

Beaucoup trop près à son goût, Raphaël vit les effroyables tentacules du Kraken émerger d'un nuage. Ce qui devait être les yeux de la créature regardèrent à droite, puis à gauche. Il replongea dans le cumulus juste avant que Gabriel ne fasse son apparition. Il lui fit un signe de la main et demanda :

« T'as pas vu mon nouveau copain ? »

Par mesure de précaution, Raphaël lui indiqua la direction opposée à celle du monstre.  
Il regarda Gabriel partir en sautillant. Il manqua lâcher sa tasse quand une voix trop familière s'écria :

« Je te trouve enfin ! »

Il était impossible de confondre Asmodée, le démon de la Luxure, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne portait qu'une paire de cuissardes, un mini-short et un masque en cuir noir qui aurait plus eu sa place dans un club sadomasochiste. Raphaël faillit lui demander comment il faisait pour respirer avec, tandis qu'il montait quatre à quatre l'escalier pour le rejoindre.

« Tiens ? Toi aussi tu as peur des pangolins ?

\- Moi ? Non, c'est trop mignon ces bestioles. Mais je pouvais pas rater une occasion de venir te voir ! On va dans ta chambre ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Bah, si tu préfères en public, ça me va aussi ! »

Raphaël fit un pas de côté pour maintenir une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Pourquoi vous avez amené les damnés avec vous ? Les laisser seuls en bas, avec un pangolin, ça aurait été une torture efficace…

\- Même nous, on n'est pas aussi cruels... »

Le regard désabusé que lui adressa Raphaël poussa le démon à avouer :

« Ok, on avait peur de s'ennuyer sans eux...Enfin, toi, j'ai prévu de quoi t'occuper ! »

Avec un sourire ravageur, il fit tinter une paire de menottes et profita que Raphaël lève les yeux au ciel pour se glisser contre lui.

« Retire ta main de là. »

Asmodée ne se priva pas de continuer à lui caresser le bas du dos. Il le colla encore plus pour souffler à son oreille :

« Je pars devant pour tout installer !

\- Si tu crois que je vais te dire où se trouve ma chambre.

\- Ne t'embête pas, je m'en souviens. J'ai habité ici, tu te rappelles ? C'était moi qui te réveillais chaque matin. »

Ça expliquait les tasses de café et les aspirines qui apparaissaient sur sa table de chevet avant la chute de Lucifer.

À défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser avec son masque, Asmodée lui assena une claque sonore sur les fesses.

« Ne tarde pas trop ! »

Le démon s'éloigna de sa démarche chaloupée. Il ne manqua pas de se retourner à demi pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil lascif, avant de continuer.

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes, Raphaël allait devoir se trouver un nouveau logement. Il préféra rentrer dans le quartier général des Archanges, pour se mettre à l'abri, avant que le démon ne revienne le chercher.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

Au point où il en était, Raphaël ne sursauta même pas.

« Uriel, il ne manquait plus que toi… »

Le maître des Dominations venait de sortir de son bureau. Égal à lui-même, il était toujours aussi sinistre et concentré. Il brandit un classeur fourni.

« Je viens de finir de consulter toutes les études disponibles sur le coronavirus responsable de la maladie du Covid-19. Je suis formel, il n'y a aucun risque de contagion pour les habitants du Paradis ! »

Raphaël n'eut pas le coeur de lui rappeler qu'une simple rumeur sur internet suffisait à mettre en doute les recherches scientifiques les plus sérieuses.

« Tu étais dans ton bureau tout ce temps ? On croyait que tu étais parti toi aussi. »

Raphaël avait tellement pris l'habitude d'éviter Uriel qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à aller vérifier.

« Comment ça "aussi" ?

\- C'est juste une façon de parler, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux du thé ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure !

\- Pour ce thé là, il est toujours l'heure quelque part. »

Uriel parut soudain remarquer les bruits qui leur parvenaient de l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? »

Raphaël préféra ignorer la question.

« Vu la gravité de la crise sanitaire, tu ne devrais pas faire une double vérification des études ?

\- J'ai déjà fait une double vérification !

\- Une troisième alors ? Pour la science ?

\- Toi, tu essayes de me cacher ce qui se passe !

\- Non, pas du tout, quelle idée bizarre. »

À cet instant, une boule de feu fit voler en éclats la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle manqua les deux Archanges de très peu.

Dehors, une voix féminine cria :

« C'est rien ! C'est juste un dragon qui a éternué !

\- Il est malade ? s'inquiéta une autre voix. Il a choppé le virus ?!

\- Mais non, ducon ! Ça fait tousser cette merde !

\- Sur mon fil fesses-de-bouc, ils disent que les éternuements peuvent aussi être un symptôme ! Ça et la conjonctivite !

\- ...Il a les yeux rouges !!! »

Uriel avait blêmit horriblement. Raphaël lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Je pense que le mieux, pour ta santé mentale, c'est que tu retournes dans ton bureau et que tu fasses comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, d'accord ? »

***

Ce n'était pas le jour le plus bizarre que Lucifer ait connu, mais il se rapprochait de son top 10. Il n'était pas fâché de retrouver son palais sans squatteurs auréolés. Michael lui ayant récemment réorganisé les vertèbres et les côtes, il allait avoir besoin de repos et de nouveaux organes internes.  
Il aurait juste préféré que les Enfers ne se soient pas vidés comme sa demeure. Il y régnait un silence de mort, il n'y avait plus un seul hurlement de terreur qui retentissait.  
Il avait tout de même trouvé, au cercle de la Paresse, une fourmilière pour nourrir le malheureux pangolin. Les damnés, d'anciens managers métamorphosés en insectes, avaient été oubliés lors de la fuite des démons.  
Ils n'avaient pas non plus eu le temps d'embarquer toutes les réserves d'alcool. Il avait réussi à dénicher quelques bouteilles de grands crus. Il en ouvrit une et remplit un verre tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil Michael.

De tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'il n'ait pas encore filé. En général, il disparaissait dès qu'il avait fini de le réduire en bouillie. Mais la colère qui l'avait habité un peu plus tôt l'avait déserté. Il avait l'air perplexe, comme s'il ne savait pas non plus que faire ensuite.

Le Diable lui proposa le verre de vin. L'Archange le considéra d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je l'ai drogué ? Voyons, je n'aurais pas recours à une ruse aussi grossière. »

Son expression se fit encore plus méfiante, et il dut boire une gorgée de vin pour lui prouver ses dires.  
Ignorant le verre, Michael lui prit la bouteille des mains.

« T'emballe pas. Si j'accepte, c'est juste qu'avec cette saleté de pandémie, ils ont fermé tous les bars ! »

C'était donc bien de lui que provenait le cri de rage qui avait retenti dans tout l'univers à cette annonce. Lucifer était sûr de l'avoir reconnu. Belzébuth lui devait un dîner.

Michael vida près de la moitié de la bouteille et Lucifer suivit du regard les mouvements de sa gorge tandis qu'il déglutissait. Il aurait tout donné pour poser ses lèvres sur sa peau et tracer ses muscles du bout de sa langue. Pour éloigner la tentation, il se força à demander :

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Michael s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

« C'est tes démons, c'est ton problème. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il collabore. Qu'il ne cherche pas à lui taper dessus depuis plus de cinq minutes tenait déjà du miracle.

« On devrait commencer par ramener ce fléau de manidé dans son milieu naturel. »

Il n'allait pas perdre son temps à essayer de convaincre ses sbires de revenir en Enfer si c'était pour qu'ils remontent aussi sec à la vue d'une écaille.

« Sur Terre ? Ah non, c'est pas possible ! protesta Michael.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'as pas entendu ? Y'a un virus, le Covid !»

Lucifer eut une pensée pour ces damnés de nationalité française qui, en arrivant en Enfer, avait repris les démons en les informant qu'on disait "la" Covid et pas "le". Ils avaient mal commencé leur séjour.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'attraper toi aussi ?

\- Moi ? Non. Mais si lui l'attrape ? » 

Il désigna le pangolin, qui aspirait les damnés-fourmis, sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Il passait tellement de temps à le tabasser que Lucifer oubliait parfois qu'il s'agissait d'un ange.

« À la minute où tu tournes le dos, je le ramène ! menaça-t-il.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Tu veux tenter le Diable ? Tu vas faire quoi pour le protéger ? Tu vas rester le surveiller ? Confiné avec moi, dans les Enfers déserts, avec juste un pangolin entre nous...Tu cherches les ennuis, tu le sais ça ?

\- On est quatre.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as oublié de compter quelqu'un. »

Michael leva son épée adorée, qui ne le quittait jamais, même la nuit, et qu'il traitait avec plus d'égards que la plupart des êtres vivants.

« Effectivement, comment a-t-elle pu me sortir de l'esprit ? »

Il repensa au moment qui avait tout déclenché, quand il avait ouvert les portes des Enfers aux élus.

« Jamais je n'aurais dû accueillir tous ces imbéciles. J'aurais dû les laisser devant la porte, avec leurs valises. »

Il aurait dû anticiper les ennuis. Avec son karma, c'était garanti que ça allait lui revenir dans les dents à un moment ou à un autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une bonne action ? »

Michael paraissait sincèrement intrigué par ses actes. Il était si rare qu'il s'y intéresse. Lucifer saisit l'occasion pour prendre un ton plus suggestif :

« Je me suis dit que tu le remarquerais peut-être... »

Michael resta de marbre.

« J'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient partis.

\- C'est vrai, tu étais trop occupé à peloter Raphaël.

\- Si j'avais su que ça t'énerverait autant, je l'aurais fait plus tôt... »

Lucifer serra si fort le verre qu'il se brisa dans sa main. Tandis que le vin et le sang gouttaient, il geignit, presque suppliant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? »

Il aurait préféré ne pas paraître aussi désespéré, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler.  
Michael se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme pour s'empêcher de rire, un geste qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Lui... »

Il garda le silence pendant un si long moment que Lucifer dut résister à l'envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer. Il savait que le seul résultat serait une épée plantée dans son estomac.  
Enfin, après l'avoir laissé mariner, Michael releva les yeux vers lui, et, oui, il ne rêvait pas, ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire moqueur, léger, mais bien réel.

« Il demande d'abord. »


End file.
